


First Time

by idolatres



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F!Hakuno, F/F, Fluffy, Trans Female Character, hakuno is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: a request I got on tumblr!"hello! can i request smut Nero x fHakuno (she being a transgirl?) fluff or not its all up to you!"short one shot, hope you enjoy!





	First Time

She sits on the edge of the bed, Hakuno playing with the hem of her nightgown, furling it and pulling at it, nerves rattled. Nero, on the other hand, was confident, standing before her in a sleazy red and black babydoll lingerie. Her arms crossed over her chest as she leans down, eye level with Hakuno.

 

“Master! You seem nervous, I suppose it’s only natural, the idea of bedding me is the fantasy of every woman and man.” Her pompous attitude shining through. “But, as your servant, I want to reassure you this will be a dazzling experience. I will take very good care of you.” She pats Hakuno’s head affectionately, and Hakuno weakly smiles.

 

“Sorry Nero, I’m just… I’m really scared you won’t like…this?” She gestures to her entire body, feeling small and insignificant. Nero immediately lets out a dramatic huff, flicking her master’s forehead, playful and light.

 

“Listen here, and really listen alright!” She starts, sitting next to the shy girl, wrapping an arm around her waist. “You’re the cutest master I’ve ever had the pleasure of working for… I’d even say your beauty rivals mine! I am the rose of Rome, and you, the lily. Innocent and graceful, full of life!” The colorful imagery she paints for Hakuno makes her embarrassed, being compared to Nero herself, it’s flattering beyond means, Nero really does find her attractive, and Hakuno is eternally grateful for that.

 

She glances at Nero, and her hands wander to hers, holding them in her own.“Alright… Alright…” Her voice is quiet, she’s still nervous about this, and wants Nero to enjoy it, but she’ll persevere, she does want this as well, despite her trepidation. “Lets, Let’s do this?” She asks, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

 

Nero wastes no time once she gets permission to continue, guiding Hakuno to lay back on her side, Nero scooting up next to her, both of them facing each other. Their hands still intertwined, and Nero guides them to her breasts, hands on top of Hakuno’s, squeezing them playfully. Hakuno’s throat suddenly feels /very/ dry, but she fights back her anxiety. Her hands massage Nero’s breasts under her guidance, rubbing them in circular motions. Nero lets out a contented sigh, her hands leaving Hakuno’s and going to the girl’s face, cupping her cheeks and leaning forward, giving a chaste kiss before nibbling her lips.

 

Hakuno shudders, but opens her mouth, greeting Nero in a full kiss, their tongues dancing together. She continues to play with Nero’s breasts, hands sneaking under her lingerie, skin greeting skin. Nero is /so/ soft and warm, she moves closer to her, eager to explore more.They continue kissing, Nero’s hands wandering down, slipping underneath Hakuno’s nightgown. She feels Hakuno freeze up temporarily, but reassures her by petting her sides and hips. It causes goosebumps to pop up, feeling Nero’s hands trace her in intimate places. Feeling herself become hotter, like someone just cranked up the heater, but she knows it’s not that, It’s /Nero/, it’s her beloved emperor causing her to feel such things.

 

Their kisses become more sloppy, their hands wandering each other more, exploring special places. Nero’s hands pull down Hakuno’s panties, and she gently grabs Hakuno’s member. She lets out a surprised yelp, which causes them to both giggle.

 

Hakuno, not wanting Nero to be the only one who plays around, follows her lead by sneaking one of her hands into Nero’s thong, hand rubbing her slit, finding that little button that causes Nero to spasm.“Hakuno…” Nero moans, moving closer, and Hakuno slides her leg in between Nero’s, rubbing her thigh against Nero’s core. 

 

Nero’s moans are loud, unabashed, and they spur Hakuno on more. Her hand plays with her clit, while the other continues to play with her breasts. Nero’s grinding shamelessly against her, their bodies writhing against each other as Nero’s hands increase their grip on Hakuno’s cock, stroking faster, her thumbs rubbing the slit at the top, and Hakuno lets out a weak cry.

 

It doesn’t take much longer, Hakuno thrusting into Nero’s hands, as she cums. Nero’s body tenses up, shaking and twitching as her orgasm hits her. Both of their bodies wracked with intense pleasure, and they continue to move against each other, bodies acting on their own.

 

When they come down off their high, they share one last sloppy kiss, and Nero chuckles.

 

“Well done, master! We have to make this a regular occurrence now, yes?”

 

Hakuno buries her head into Nero’s chest, her bashfulness coming back full force. “Y-yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/


End file.
